


Right Here When You Need Me

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendly kisses, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy Ryan is grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here When You Need Me

“Fucking godammit” Ryan muttered as he got the message that adobe premiere had crashed. Again, for the third time today. Which meant all the hard work he put into editing the video was gone and he had forgotten to save every now and then, which was the common rule when editing videos. 

Ryan took a deep breath and took his headphones before he laid his head down on his desk, feeling the headache that he tried to keep at bay beginning to resurface again. This day sucked. His car tire blew out on the way to work (luckily he had a spare), he had somehow managed to bang his head against the door frame in his house and manage to get a gash from it. Luckily it wasn’t too bad, just a small cut that he iced afterwards.

Gavin kept asking him dumbass questions which normally he could deal with, but as of right now, all the Brit was doing was pissing him off more than usual. Even Gavin could see he was making Ryan irritated, so he decided to leave the older gent alone. Everyone else could tell there was something wrong with Ryan, but they just decided to let it be. Ryan was a grown man, he could take care of himself.

Feeling that the headache wasn’t going away anytime soon and that the video he was editing wasn’t going to get fixed either, the older man decided that he deserved a long break. He got up from his chair and left the office, only giving Geoff a gruff “I’ll be right back” before he headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg sat at her desk, humming to a song that was playing on her computer as she scrolled through reddit and happily munching on a bag of chips. She had few hours to kill before she had to record The Know, so she spent the remaining time doing nothing. 

She was just reaching for another chip when she heard a scuffle of shoes. Meg turned her chair around just in time to see Ryan trudge over to her. He didn’t say anything; wordlessly, he climbed up the ladder to the bunk bed and laid on his side, breathing out a sigh and closing his eyes as he rested his head onto the soft pillow.

“Ryan?” Meg whispered softly, standing up and reaching her hand out to pet his hair. The older gent opened his eyes to look at her. Even in the almost darkness of her work space, save for the red glow from the light, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. “You okay, buddy?” she asked softly.

The older gent just closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling himself relax as her fingers combed through his locks. “Do you wanna talk about it, Ry?” she probed. She felt him shake his head again, hearing him let out a sigh again. “Okay. I’ll let you take a nap. I’ll be here if you need anything, okay?” she murmured, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. The sounds of Meg typing away at something and her lovely humming was what soon lulled him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was maybe a couple hours later when Ryan felt something poking him in the shoulder. He groggily opened his bleary eyes looking around him before he remembered where he was. He felt the poke again. He rolled over on the bunk bed, coming face to face with Meg, who smiled gently at him.

“Hey, sleepyhead” she cooed, stroking his cheek. Ryan smiled back at her, his mood lifting a bit. “Here. I got you this” she said as she handed him a water bottle and a bag of chips which he gladly took. 

“Thank you” he whispered, his voice rough. He sat up on the bed and opened the bottle, taking a long pull from the cold water. He could feel the headache that he had earlier had gone away. Ryan then checked his phone to find a text from Geoff that read: “Saw that the video you were editing on got crashed. Don’t worry, we have a backup file and Trevor’s already got it covered. Come back in when you’re feeling better.” He smiled down at the message. Geoff could be a cool guy when he wanted to sometimes.

“You know” Meg said, breaking him away from the text. “You snore funny” she giggled, hoping to ease the tension from his body.

Ryan laughed before he began climbing down the bed. “Everyone has their own brand of snoring, Meg. Don’t mock me and my sleep noises” he teased, nudging her chair. Meg just laughed at him, glad to have her boy back.

“Alright. I best go back and do my job” he said as he stretched his arms over his head. 

Meg nodded in agreement and waved him goodbye. “Okay, see you later, Ry” she bid farewell and turned back to her computer to put the finishing touches on the Know they had filmed earlier. It wasn’t until like 5 five seconds later when she felt her chair being turned around. She looked up and gasped as Ryan bent down and hugged her around her waist.

“Thanks, Meg” he murmured, his voice filled with appreciation. Meg smiled and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his his neck. “No problem, buddy” she chuckled as she rubbed his back. Ryan then released her, but not before giving her a small kiss onto her forehead, Meg blushing at the gesture.

“See you around, kay?” he murmured before he walked off. Meg watched him go before smiling and returned to her work. “Yeah, see you around, Ry” she muttered to herself.


End file.
